The Ties That Bind
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Part 2 of To Take Back Control of Self series During a lucid moment during one of his Heats, Tsuna asked about his Bond-mates histories. They, of course, obliged later on afterwards. And Tsuna has never loved his Mates more than after learning more about them. RXFC1827 Omegaverse


Hey, y'all~ Here's the first of two side-stories in that take place between the end of BH and the start of Dare (BH's sequel). Y'all get to learn more about Tsuna's Mates histories and where I get to have some fun with my headcanons!

Like always, no beta and all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy! And I hope to see y'alls thoughts on my headcanons and such.

* * *

It was during one of Tsuna's lucid moments during his second Heat, that he asked them about their families. Of course, that was pushed back moments later when Tsuna fell back under the waves of his Heat. His Mates, on the other hand, did not forget and thus, made plans so that Tsuna could learn more about them. After all, it was only fair since they all knew his family history.

They all talked amongst themselves and decided that Xanxus would go first, as his family history was the shortest. So, with the plan as solid as they could make it, Fon was sent to grab Tsuna as he was the calmest of the Mates and thus wouldn't cause Tsuna any stress.

Several minutes later, Fon came back with Tsuna thrown over his shoulder and a mischievous grin on his face. Tsuna, on the other hand, was sputtering and red in the face. Poor Hayato, having just come back from paternity leave weeks early, had been left with all his paperwork strewn everywhere. Fon set him down to sit between himself and Reborn, the others choosing seats that circled the loveseat they had claimed.

"Now then, as Tsuna is finally here," Reborn drawled out ignoring Tsuna's sputtering. "We had Fon drag you here because we finally had enough time to gather and answer the question you had asked us during your Heat."

"Wha- What question?" Tsuna asked.

"Why, our family histories of course!" Colonnello said cheerfully, "You asked during one of your lucid moments, but I'm not surprised you forgot."

"Oh…." Tsuna whispered, fidgeting a little bit before glancing up at all his Mates under his eyelashes. "You don't have to, you know."

"If any of us didn't want to, we wouldn't. You are not forcing us, omnivore." Kyouya flatly told him, arms crossed and idly looking outside the window.

He nodded, then settled into his spot. His silent acceptance the go ahead they needed. Xanxus sat up from his usual lounge, catching Tsuna's attention.

"I was picked to go first, as my history is the shortest. You know that the shitty old man adopted me, but that wasn't until I was, at the doctor's guestimate, nine years almost ten years old. Before that, I had been living on the street for a little over three years since the death of my ma when I was maybe six.

"She was a Void, run out of her fucking tribe when she was twelve, thirteen years old. They believed she was bad luck, an ill omen. She fled north to Sicily and became a prostitute as that was easiest way for her to make money, with no education and being a Void. I don't know who my sperm donor is, don't fucking care. Ma wasn't all there, something her was broken but I loved her with all my heart. Then some fucker murdered her and I Activated my Flames and burnt the bastard into ashes. I then cremated her and scattered her ashes into the sea afterwards."

Xanxus was so matter a fact about his past, no hint of any emotions. Tsuna stood up from his spot and crawled into his lap, holding him in his arms.

Colonnello cleared his throat, "Guess I'm next, kora," here he gave a cheeky grin and winked at Tsuna.

"My real name is Jason Leigh Beaumont-Robinson, kora. You can use my name when it's just us, or call me Jace, if you like. My momma is from the American South, Texas to be exact and is retired US Air Force, her name's Savannah Jeannette Robinson. She's a transwoman and a Neutral Alpha. My mamen is Canadian, Quebecois and she's also retired Canadian Air Force, her name's Jocelyne Beaumont and she's a Dom-Neutral Beta. They now own and run a very popular vineyard in the country, kora. My family doesn't know I'm in the Mafia, they think I'm contractor for different militaries and I like to keep it that way."

Reborn snorted, "Jason _Leigh_?"

Colonnello made a face at him, "It's momma's family tradition, kora! Mamen kept losing the bets they made when it came to naming us!"

"Anyways! I have three older sisters and a younger brother. Annie Maria, Olivia Grace, and Bethany Rae are my sisters; Annie Maria and Olivia Grace are technically twins because momma and mamen were pregnant at the same time when they had them, kora. They're both married and have like ten kids between them. They're gonna inherit the vineyard when momma and mamen grow too old to handle running it, kora. Bethany Rae is a dog breeder, can't remember which breeds. And my younger brother is Kameron Ethan, he's the baby and will be starting high school come this autumn, kora. Last I heard, he wants to join NASA when he's older."

Colonnello shrugged at them, done for now.

"Hn. Both of my parents are Alphas, chichi is Neutral and haha is Dom-Zen. Chichi works as an global mercenary/bounty hunter, haha is the Top Alpha of Japan's Underworld. They had an explosive first meeting that led to them having a ten year chase before haha was able to wear chichi down and become Mates. I am a single child. My parents are Takenaka Kazuki and Hibari Tsubasa." Kyoya told them, blunt and to the point.

Reborn and Fon perked up at hearing who his parents are, causing Tsuna to eye them warily but settled down when neither spoke up. Fon smiled gently at Tsuna before he started.

"My name is Lòng Fēng," here he gave a small bow that Tsuna returned by habit alone. "My parents are Lòng Zhihao and Han Xiang, both Neutral Betas. They were an arranged marriage, as my mother is the niece of a Triad Head and my father is from a small Clan known for their martial arts and Flames. They love each other as good friends only and remain faithful to one another out of respect.

"I have three siblings. My older brother, Jiahao who is a Zen Alpha and mated to another Triad member. I-Pin is their daughter, thus making her my niece. She was entrusted into my care once it became obvious she took after our father's Clan, much like myself. I have identical twin younger sisters, Bao and Yawen who are Zen Omegas. Because of this, the Triads would have used them and sold them to the highest bidder or worse. I faked their deaths and helped them escape outside of the Triads influence and allies. Last I heard, which was about five years ago, they had Mated a pair of fraternal twins and are safe."

Reborn startled straight up, " _You're_ Bao and Yawen's brother?"

Fon was standing in a flash, his Flames visible all for a heartbeat then coiled back inside.

"What do you mean by that, Reborn?" he demanded.

"Peace, Fon. I only know of them because the twins they married are my youngest twin siblings. It seems we are in-laws, along with being Mates." Reborn told him calmly, never once leaving his seat. Fon stared deep into his eyes nodding once he found what he was looking for.

All the while, the rest of their Mates stayed quiet during their small confrontation. Once they both settled down, Tsuna moved back to cuddle between the two men. Letting his Omega pheromones calm them down.

Reborn let this happen, getting comfortable for revealing his family.

"My real name is Kağan Avci-Vitali. As I told you months ago, I am the oldest of six: Aureliano is my younger twin brother, next are the middle siblings the mirror twin sisters, Çiğdem and Günay. Last are the fraternal twins, and Fon's in-laws, İlkay and Rosario. Aureliano, Çiğdem, and Rosario are Betas; with İlkay and Günay as Omegas. Aure is a scientist, a top notch one at that. Rosario and Günay are in the medical field. Çiğdem and İlkay are information brokers, they're part of my Network and occasionally they give Mammon information as well. Besides the youngest two, Rosario is also Mated.

"My parents are Marcello Vitali and Koray Avci, who are both Dom Omegas," here he paused to allow those of his Mate who understood whom exactly his parents were to quietly muttered amongst themselves. He smirked. "Padre, before I took the title from him, was the Greatest Hitman in the world. Baba, well, baba was the Heir to the Avci Family in Turkey until he finally had enough of the corruption from his Family and their allies. He obliterated his Family entirely and went on the run, knowing that his Families allies and enemies would be out for blood and information. He was right and the allies contracted my padre to hunt him down and extract the information he had taken with him, before killing him. Baba led him on an eighteen month long chase across the world, in which they slowly got to know each other and ended up falling in love."

Tsuna groaned at that, "You come by it naturally. Oh my god, no." Reborn chuckled at his Omega.

"After padre "caught" baba, he agreed to help him get revenge on the ones who had contracted him originally. Now, that side of Europe lives in fear of my parents and no one's dared to start anything. They're now "retired" and are Untouchable by all laws. Their information and networks are more extensive than mine, so don't be surprised if they show up soon to come see who I've ended up Bond-mated to." Reborn ended, his self-satisfied smirk present.

With a small wail, Tsuna tried to smother himself with a pillow. Fon shook his head, taking the pillow from him and cuddling the Omega closer. Colonnello was still softly swearing, with Xanxus and Kyouya looking like they desired naps, having socialized enough for two weeks.

Still, even though he was being a tad dramatic, Tsuna felt closer to his Mates. Learning about them, it closed what little distance was between them. He felt like they were slowly on their way to becoming a better Pride. With that thought, he allowed himself to bask in their presence.


End file.
